Reticulus
by StyxxsOmega
Summary: In the world of myths, there are things no ordinary demigod, human, monster, etc. knows about. Well, except for Apollo and Zeus, anyways. Apollo adopts these beings and calls them his hunters. All is well until Percy must go on a quest with friends and they suddenly run into these mysterious hunters of Apollo's. What are they, everyone asks? Well, read to find out!
1. Prologue

Reticulus- Prologue

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO or HOO, but I wish I did. I also don't own Sherrilyn Kenyon's Were-Hunters or anything like that. I just own this plot and my Ocs. Hope y'all like it! In this story, Artemis has red hair and green eyes. And she's kinda evil, too. Sorry to you Artemis fans!

* * *

There are beings in this world that may not be understandable. They're called shapeshifters or Were-Hunters. Were-Hunters come in all shapes and sizes and most wild animal species. Many of these Were-Hunters are where no one suspects. They could be right under your nose, in fact. What people don't know is that Were-Hunters are kind of like demigods, but they control every element, can go back in time, can shift into an animal or human, and they don't have godly parents. They also use something called magick (yes, it _is_ spelled like that!). Anyways, let's hear the story of a pair f twin arctic foxes, one male and one female. Their names, you ask? Well, let me tell you. They are Callyx Falcon and Phoenix Montana Emmerson.

* * *

Around 20 years ago, when Callyx and Phoenix were respectively two years old, their parents were killed by the Greek Goddess Artemis. What happened then was that Artemis had been hunting a monster with her hunters. The monster just so happened to be a Were-Hunter. What Artemis didn't know was that Were-Hunters weren't monsters, at the time. At this time, not many of the Greek gods and goddesses had known about the Were-Hunters. Only Apollo and Zeus had known about them really. Anyways, back to the story. Since Artemis hadn't known about the Were-Hunters, she and her hunters thought they were monsters. So, the male and female arctic fox shifters had been running for about half an hour when they got to their two year old kits and commanded them to run. Before the fox kits could even turn to run, they saw silver arrows gun down their innocent parents.

When that happened, their mother had whispered, "Callyx, Phoenix, hide yourselves!"

Callyx and Phoenix were about to protest when their father whispered, "NOW! Go! Live your lives and avenge us when the time comes! You can both do it! We know it and we love you very much. Now go!" After that, Callyx and Phoenix nodded, then ran as fast as they could away from their parents with tears in their eyes. On the other hand, Artemis and her hunters haden't realized that there had been more than just the two foxes. Also, no one had even seen Apollo watching the whole ordeal. Nothing is as it seems, I guess.

* * *

 **(AN: This is where I leave you guys for the prologue! Finished writing this on February 22, 2017. Finished typing this on April 17, 2017. Well, I hope everyone likes my newest story! Callyx is based on my while Phoenix is based off of a new friend of mine. Nothing is really real other than a couple names and facts about the animal species and maybe one or two ages. If you want to know about the characters and stuff, please go to . and look in my journals for Reticulus characters. Anyways, I'll let everyone go. Tune in for next time! Please read and review, too, to tell me what you guys think! Bye!)**


	2. Chapter 1

Reticulus- Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer:** Look at the prologue!  
"talking"  
 _'were-hunters talking telepathically to each other'  
"_ _were-hunters talking to each other in their animal forms"_  
 ** _'thoughts'_**

* * *

After watching their parents being murdered, Callyx and Phoenix were running for their lives when they slammed into something solid. Looking up, both foxes froze. What brother and sister gazed upon was something very unfathomable to them.

For a reason unknown to all—even himself—Apollo followed his sister, Artemis, and her hunters on their hunt. He had a suspicion about what they were hunting. When something slammed into his legs and Apollo looked down, his suspicions were proved correct. His sister was hunting Were-Hunters down and making them extinct.

Just as Apollo was going to pick the two little foxes up, he heard his sister come upon him and ask, "What are you doing here, Apollo?"

"Well, Artemis, I was curious as to what you and your hunters had been hunting, so I followed you."

"Why would you care about what I was hunting? You know I hunt monsters and specific wildlife and we just so happened to kill two more monsters."

"What you murdered was _not_ monsters."

"What do you mean, Apollo? They could shape shift, so they technically _are_ monsters."

"Technically, maybe, but did the so called monsters hunt/hurt/or kill anything before you so callously murdered them _IN FRONT OF THEIR OWN CHILDREN_ _NO LESS?!"_ Apollo countered.

"Well, no… but-"  
"That's right! You and your hunters killed not one, but _TWO_ innocents just now. I'll just take these two orphans and raise them myself. You and your hunters are no longer permitted in any of my houses, temple, or anywhere near me until further notice. Understand?"

"I understand, Apollo. It's not like we want to be anywhere near you, anyways." Artemis replied, somber and regretful with a little bit of sass thrown in there. After their major spat, Artemis left to relay what happened to her hunters.

Meanwhile, Apollo kneeled down to the kits' level and said, "You're safe now, little ones. If you stick with me, you'll have lots of fun. What do you say, young ones? Yes or no?" Both nodded and all three left to go to one of Apollo's safe houses. It took about 46 minutes to actually reach this particular house by foot, but it was worth it because the house was beautiful. This particular safe house of Apollo's wasn't really used too often, but it was still well kept. Apollo had picked this house for that particular reason, though. No one really knew about the house, so there wouldn't be any intruders for what Apollo wanted to do with the kits and any others he might find. He was going to start the Hunters of Apollo and the two fox kits Apollo had picked up would only be the start of things.

"Go ahead and pick out your rooms, young ones." Apollo gently told the kits. Callyx and Phoenix nodded their heads in understanding, then ran into the four story house to pick their respective rooms. The house also had a basement, which was a plus, per Apollo's thinking. While Apollo stayed back so he didn't overwhelm the two kits too much, Callyx and Phoenix explored their new surroundings.

 _"_ _Apollo seems nice. What do you think, Callyx?"_ Phoenix asked.

 _"He does seem nice, but what's his motive? And when should we tell him our names?"_ Callyx remarked.

 _"I don't know, brother. Maybe when we get dinner? Let's just wait and see for everything, okay?"_ Phoenix replied. Callyx just nodded his head in agreement. After their little talk, Callyx and Phoenix found their new rooms. Then, they went to find Apollo again.

While Apollo was waiting for the two kits—he still didn't know their names—to pick their rooms, he decided to make some food for himself and the kits. As he was deciding what was best to feed two fox kits, he heard paws padding down the stairs. Smiling to himself, Apollo knew exactly what to make—he'd researched how to take care of two wild fox kits while the aforementioned kits were finding rooms. He'd make them rare fish, rare rabbit meat, raw and fresh fruits, berries, and veggies, and some rare bird meat. Apollo wouldn't intentionally feed the kits very cooked meat. He'd only cook it a tiny bit and he didn't want to make the kits sick, so he wouldn't feed them anything not meant for them. Anyways, Apollo let the foxes explore some more while he cooked and prepared their food—rare, of course. He'd also give them raw fruits, berries, and veggies so the little ones would have a balanced diet. Once Apollo was finished preparing his and the kits' food, he called them in.

"Come on, little ones. Time to eat!" Then, Apollo heard the pitter patter of tiny paws coming his way and he put down two of the three plates of food on the floor for the foxes. After doing that, he backed up and ate his food at the table so he wouldn't scare the kits. He still didn't know their names, so he'd have to ask them one day; just not today, though.

Anyways, Apollo said, "Once you finish, both of you should get some rest since it's been a rough day for you." Both foxes nodded, then they all finished their food and went to bed.

* * *

 **(AN: So, yeah. Here's the first chapter! Hope y'all like it! Finished writing this on March 9, 2017. Finished typing this on May 1, 2017. I know! That's a long time to have it sitting there. Sorry, but it's here now! Next chapter may be out soon. Don't know. Anyways, later!)**


End file.
